Planet Smuggling Group
This event combines airship battles and mazes. To access the event, explore in your airship until it appears (minimum 100K energy to participate). Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Mutant fragments and The Smuggler airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Ran: *Dec 9 to 16, 2016 *Mar 31 to Apr 7 2017 *Jun 23 to Jun 30 2017 *Oct 3 to Oct 10 2017 *Oct 13 to Oct 20 2017 (Oasis Game Server) Gumballs *NO.1 Mutant *NO.2 Mutant *NO.3 Mutant *NO.4 Mutant *NO.5 Mutant *Cosmic Godfather Enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. 'Maze Occurrences' Sometimes after defeating a mutant you can follow it into a maze (1 vigor). If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that mutant again. Maze Enemies (Defective Mutants), they drop badges sometimes *Blue - Attack 14, HP 20, Skill - Launch a long range attack every 2 rounds *Blue (Blue Lightsaber) - Attack 10, HP 20, Skill - Increases Attack by 20% for every identical monster *Green (red lightsaber) - Attack 20, HP 50, Skill - Chance to counterattack double damage Airship Device - destroy for airship materials Cosmic Godfather's Bin - '''Random floor, Random Maze - Grants 7 dragonballs to complete one round and obtain 1 divine dragon wish. '''Lunatic Gumball (You have to release to fight) * Captive Gumball - Random floor, Random Maze. * Stats : Attack 50, HP 2000, Dodge 0%, Accuracy 100% *Skills: **M78 Nebula Nuclear Bomb : Explode after 10 rounds to cause 9999 damage of all enemies **Super Lightning : Attack once every 2 rounds and cause 300% damage to enemies **Galactic Energy Hood : Immune to all control status; immune to active skills and item damages **Gravitational Wave : Halve the enemy's attack while being present *Defeat him for Mysterious Scepter, which gives relic fragments and 100 badges at the end of the maze (Lunatic Gumball can only be defeated once per event). There's no trick to this, you just need to dish out enough damage before he kills you. Try using Werewolf Potion and summoners like Zerg Queen, Three-eye King, or Checkers. *You can also use Bandit's claw to steal the M78 Nebula Nuclear Bomb from the Lunatic Gumball. He will not be able to use it against you. Lunatic Gumball is immune to item damage, so save it for the boss, as it is is an easy win against the boss and will also break the glass behind him. You can steal it from the Lunatic Gumball then simply flee to the next level if you won't be able to kill him. Bosses *Break the glass behind them to drop 5 of their fragments (use summons like Zerglings, AOE spells or the M78 Nebula Nuclear Bomb if you stole it from the Lunatic Gumball). Only one gene is obtainable from each mutant per event. Don't forget to use the gene item before leaving the maze! * No 5 Mutant Gumball '- in 3F of respective maze ** Stats: Attack 40 HP 800 ** Energy Bomb - Launch an attack each round ** Mutant Armor - Magic Resistance +30% ** On defeating boss - 20 Guardian's Badge, 2000 Relic Fragments ** From No 5 Mutant Gene - 5 No 5 Mutant Gumball Fragments *'No 4 Mutant Gumball - in 4F of respective maze **Stats: Attack 50 HP 1000 **Crushing Ball - Launches an attack every 2 rounds to cause 200% damage to enemies **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% * No 3 Mutant Gumball - in 5F of respective maze ** Stats: Attack 45 HP 800 ** Rapid Blow - Launch an attack each round and cause 150% damage to enemy ** Overspeed Movement - High Dodge Attribute - Dodge 60% * No.2 Mutant Gumball - in 6F of respective **Stats: Attack 35 HP 1000 **Piercing Cannon - Launches an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% * No.1 Mutant Gumball - in 7F of respective **Stats: Attack 40 HP 1000 **Super Energy Bomb - Launch an attack every 2 rounds to cause 300% damage **Mutant Armor - Physical Resistance 30% Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes. Costs may change between event instances and new items may become available for badge purchase. Score Rewards The first event run had NO.3 Mutant fragments. The second event run has NO.2 Mutant fragments. Third event run has NO.1 Mutant fragments. Fourth event run has NO.5 Mutant fragements. Tips Repeatedly failing will sometimes result in special golden runestone. *Frog of Mystery *Dragon's Wish (Runestone) *Impact Beam *Beam of Weakness *10X Galactic Pulse *others maybe You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). Category:Event